legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Barda
Big Barda is a DC hero and love interest of Mister Miracle. Best Friends: Mister Miracle, Sam, Josh Sharp, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos Worst Enemies: Granny Goodness, Tolian Soran LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She and Miracle join forces with Dr. Strange and recruit Blue, Bender and their friends to help them deal with the Sinisters of Evil and The Children of BlackGarurumon. Like Sunil and Sam, she doesn't like Dan too though she does like Anna and lets her come along before switching to Bender and Blue Big Barda and co arrive on the first island where Sinister's allies are at work. Noticing her husband splitting from the group to find Dr. Strange and Flash, she follows him where Cronus uses the opportunity for a trap Big Barda is nearly killed by Darth Nihilus who chokes her and is ready to swing his lightsaber on her. Dr.Strange prevents this before escaping. In Act 2 she is frozen by Elsa though by the time of their plot, she is coming close to defrosting. When James arrives back with the crew, Big Barda and Minster Miracle don't want it to be Darth Nihilus since he left a bit of a mark on them both to the point they don't want to see him. She helps the team deal with Myers and Zangya since they arrived to bring an end to them. She is one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison. Big Barda and her allies are captive and she tells to move it along as they don’t have much time. when Big Barda recognizes her as the dark fairy in Sinister's group, Torch ends up seeing Bloom who he defends regarding the powers of dark magic controlled her head on occasion. She is killed by BlackGarurumon's allies like the others. Allies and enemies Allies: Mister Miracle, Oberon, Justice League, Sam, Josh Sharp, Wander, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Mysterion, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), Jessie, James, Norman, Carl Clover, Eska, Android 16, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Aleu, Ozymadnias, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Sora, Princess Anna, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Dr.Manhattan, Makoto, Saul Goodman, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: Granny Goodness, Darkseid, Cora, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), The Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil Gallery Big Barda DCAU 005.jpg Big Barda DCAU 001.jpg Bigbarda.jpg Big Barda.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Action Heroines Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Armored Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Violently Protective Girlfriend Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:New Gods Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Mister Miracle and Big Barda Category:Imprisoned character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the Multiversal Resistance Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon's Victims Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire